tiffanyalvordfandomcom-20200214-history
Hurt Me Tomorrow (cover)
Hurt Me Tomorrow is originally performed by K'NAAN. Tiffany Alvord did a cover version of this song. The song is released as a single on Valentine's Day 2013 and later in the album I've Got It Covered Vol. 3. Trivia *This is a cover song. *This is an acoustic version of the original one. *The song was uploaded to YouTube on February 14, 2013 and was available on iTunes the same day. *This song costs 1.29$ USD on iTunes. *The song was ironically published on Valentine's Day because of all days Valentines Day is one where you would want someone to "Hurt You Tomorrow". Lyrics This ain't a good time But when is it ever I know the perfect time And baby that's never So don't you dare leave me now Throw my heart on the ground 'Cause tonight ain't the night for sorrow But you can hurt me tomorrow, okay It's on you... aha, aha, here we go, I used to be a strange fruit Billy holiday, then you got me by my roots Sent the pain away I tried to question our direction, that was my mistake I had to ask you where we going baby, Marvin Gaye I used to do it like Sinatra, do it my way Now I'm the Fuji, you're my Lauryn Hill that got away I felt we had it at last love, Etta James But now I'm wondering... If what I heard it's true Then I know what you came to do Love may be blind but I'm looking at you So before you pull the trigger, did you ever consider This ain't a good time But when is it ever I know the perfect time And baby that's never So don't you dare leave me now Throw my heart on the ground Cause tonight ain't the night for sorrow But you can hurt me tomorrow, You can hurt me, you can hurt me You can hurt me, you can hurt me You can hurt me, Tomorrow You can hurt me, Tomorrow If you can take a rain check on a stormy night Then I will love you till you old, like you're Betty White You can hurt me any other day, pick a fight But not on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday night And not the weekends either 'cause I got a song to write I promise I'mma hear you out when the time is right Let's have a talk, August 7, 2099 At your place or mine? This ain't a good time But when is it ever I know the perfect time And baby that's never So don't you dare leave me now Throw my heart on the ground Cause tonight ain't the night for sorrow But you can hurt me, Hey why you turn around and walk away I know you got a lot to say And I really wanna talk about it Just not today, not today. Is there an instrument to measure all the heart ache A looking glass so we can see where all the magic went I need a button, I can push so we can start again 'Cause boy you bring me to my knees, Nancy Kerrigan This ain't a good time But when is it ever I know the perfect time And baby that's never So don't you dare leave me now Throw my heart on the ground 'Cause tonight ain't the night for sorrow But you can hurt me tomorrow, You can hurt me, you can hurt me You can hurt me, you can hurt me You can hurt me, Tomorrow You can hurt me, Tomorrow References Videos Category:I've Got It Covered Vol. 3 Category:Cover songs Category:Singles